The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus and methods of operation thereof, and more particularly, to uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) and methods of operation thereof.
UPSs are commonly used to provide conditioned and/or auxiliary power to electronic equipment that provides critical functions, such as computer systems, telecommunications systems and medical equipment. Typically, UPSs can provide AC power from a backup source, such as a battery, generator or fuel cell, in the event that a utility power supply fails or becomes degraded.
Power protected outlets, i.e., outlets having access to a backup power (secondary power) source or UPS, are typically indicated using a colored, for example, red, outlet cover. The use of a red outlet cover may be problematic if, for example, the UPS has been connected incorrectly or has been disconnected and/or moved subsequent to the installation of the red outlet cover. There may be no way of knowing if an outlet having a red outlet cover is power protected. The presence and timely operation of a UPS or secondary power source may be critical in, for example, backing up medical equipment in a hospital in the event that a primary source of power is lost.